This invention relates to an apparatus and method for attaching a fitment to a web of film. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for attaching a fitment to a web of film in a form, fill, and seal packaging machine so that flexible containers with fitments are produced.
In some types of packaging arts including, inter alia, pharmaceutical, food products, and dairy products, it is desirable to make flexible containers that include means for accessing the container (hereinafter "fitments"). As used herein, the term fitments includes, without limitation, valves, ports, port and closure assemblies, and other means for accessing a container. Fitments provide ports for establishing fluid communication between the container and the outside environment. An example of a container utilizing a fitment is the VIAFLEX.RTM. flexible container for parenteral solutions produced by Travenol Laboratories, Inc. of Deerfield, Ill.
Flexible containers with fitments may be produced by form, fill, and seal packaging machines. Form, fill, and seal packaging machines provide an apparatus for forming a web of film into a flexible container housing a desired product. Typically, these machines include a former or mandrel, a fill tube, and heat sealers. The former or mandrel forms the web of film into a tubular shape around a fill or film tube. The fill tube is utilized to dispense the material to be packaged into the tubular shaped web of film.
In a typical form, fill, and seal packaging machine, fitments are attached via an impulse heat sealing system. Usually, the impulse heat sealing system utilizes a ring heating element that has a shape substantially similar to the flange portion of the fitment. In an impulse type system, the ring member is not constantly heated but rather, is heated for a sufficient length of time to provide the ring member with enough heat energy to cause the web of film to melt and fusion seal to the fitment flange.
Although an impulse system utilizing a ring member can be utilized to produce a container with a fitment there are certain disadvantages. Impulse ring systems are hardware intense and accordingly contain many components that may break down and/or wear out and therefore need replacing. Moreover, these components provide a harbour for bacteria and contaminants that may contaminate the product to be packaged or the container itself. In an aseptic form, fill, and seal packaging machine this produces several disadvantages. Due to the multitude of the components in the impulse system, it is difficult to sterilize an impulse type system. Furthermore, it is difficult to ensure that sterility is maintained.
Depending on its end use, the web of film, to which the fitment is attached, may or may not include a prepierced hole. In the typical "bag in a box" design, the film is typically prepierced. To this end, the web of film is prepierced and the fitment is located over the prepierced hole so that there is fluid communication between the fitment and the container. The prior art has also utilized a method of passing the fitment through the prepierced hole. Both of these methods require that the fitment be located with precision over, or in, the prepierced hole, slowing down the production of the flexible containers.
Another disadvantage with the prior art methods of attaching fitments to a web of film is that the web of film is not sealed within the spout of the fitment. Moreover, because the web of film is not sealed within the spout of the fitment the container created is not as aesthetically pleasing and as functional as if the web of film were sealed within the spout. Furthermore, when the fitment hole is prepunched, there may be fluid communication between the tie layer of the film and the fluid contained within the container.
Thus, there is a need for a fitment attaching apparatus and method that overcomes the problems of the prior art.